Danny's Kids
by StarStar16
Summary: title pretty much explains it,please read!
1. Mornings are killer

Hi! I'm StarStar16 but some of you may know me a Kelly or Typo-Queen,probably both. This is My frist Danny Phantom Fan Fic and I hope ya'll like it!

A Girl screams at the crack of dawn,just like a rooster,or one of those annoying little birds that perch themselves out my window and try to torture me on Saturday mornings.I jump up out of my bed and open my bedroom door and scream back"If you didn't dye your hair maybe it would do right".The girl,my bottle blonded twin sister,comes stomping out of the bathroom and gets right in my face"It's not my hair!I can't find my make-up,Dannelle,I-"

"It's Danii"I corrected her"with two i's"

"no Danny,no matter how it's spelled, is our father's name,your name is Dannelle.Now GIVE ME BACK MY MAKE-UP!"

Well there is one good use for her besides sticking her on a street corner was she made a good alarm clock for my father,or the neighborhood,heck maybe even the city.he walked out,his eyes bloodshot,he had a hard night

"hi daddy"She said sweetly"she did something to my make up,tell her to give it back!"

he mumbled a bit,I could hear"Lilth blah blah blah something something somthing,you don't need to wear make-up"

now that struck my sister's nerves,she went off in her bansh screams,giving me a huge migrane"What does that mean?Yes I do. I'll never be popular with zits on my face!"

as my dad tried to explain,I dicided to take a shower,much to the dismay of ill lil.

she banged on the door"you goth b-i-t-c-h!get out of the shower!"

I laughed"I'm not goth,My friend is,mom is,I'm not.I'm a mixture between punk and skater!"

"whatever you are get out of my shower freak!"she yelled back

"make me,preppy P.U."I said as I opened the shower curtain,I got my P.J's and wraped a towel around myself."it's all yours"I say as I phase though it.Okay,Okay that seemed werid didn't it?well it kinda is I get the phasing and other ghost powers from my dad,Daniel Fenton?you might know him as Danny Phantom or Invis-o-Bill?He fights ghost and stuff,I try but I really don't have a name(dannii phantom..with two ii's please?) and my dad doesn't want me doing the same thing he's doing,he says cuz I'll get hurt but I think it's cuz he's afraid of a little compation.anyway back to the story.

lilth yells and screams for my dad again,she doesn't have my super awesome powers!okay that was freaky,anyway I get dressed for a monday morning(my concert shirt that's 3x too big,my baggy cargo jeans and my black and white checkers vans)and run downstairs,with my skateboard in hand.My friend Samual was already here,my mother trying to force feed him grass and dirt

"mom,he's not going to eat that,try it on Rick,he'll eat anything"I say as I grab an apple from the conter."heck it's drit,even Rick-"

My mother glares at me,I refrain from saying anthing further.

I glup and try to push Samual out of my house,it was kinda hard with all the chains on his bodage pants..as we walked out the door I could hear my father say"you just look at her and she's afraid,you need to teach me that"

Sammy luaghs his ass off at what my father said and I leave him on my porch"hey hey comes back"he says like a little kid who missed the ice cream truck or the bus or something.

I let him run after my skateboard down the block to Rick's house.Rick, me,and Sammy have been friends since,well dapiers.Me and Sam live next door to each other and Rick's dad,Tucker,is my parent's friend.We see Rick being practaclly kicked out onto the street,he doesn't like school.and being sent to a grade higher then your really suppose to be is even tougher.his kicking and begging made us feel sorry for him but we knew what we had to do,as friends and just cuz it's fun to torture the weak and geeky.Sammy grabbed his feet and I grabed arms and we both ditched my skateboard and we carried him 2 blocks to Casper High.High school is a drag,just like normal school.Only I have a rep to up hold,thank you mom and dad:) really.as I walk to the grounds,still carring Rick,I saw a teacher,looked to be in his 60's fat and bald,he stared at me and came over"let me guess,Rickie Foley,the 13 yr.old gineness,"he pointed to Rick,who nodded"and you"he pointed to me"must be Dannelle Fenton"

I nodded and replied"yeah but every one calls me Dannii,it's spelled with 2 i's"

The man ignored me,as all teachers do,and pointed to Sam"you are?..."

Sam smirked"and you are?..."

the man grunted"Mr. Lancer"

I preked up"shouldn't you be retried?"

The man rolled his eyes and grunted again"yes..I-"

"don't care"Sam said as we dropped Rick"I'm Sam Johanson,yes we know it's ironic,thank you,buh-bye now"

Rick shook his head and I mouthed thank you to Sammy.

Lancer grunted again and turned away mumbling"I'll keep my eyes on you three"

Sammy and I luaghed our heads off at the comment while Rick ran around freaking out

I called out"I don't think that's legal!"

Rick cringed and Sammy almost busted a gut

Mr.Lancer turned around and gave me,Sam,and Rick all dentention

Rickie freaked out again"NO!"he yelled in my ear

I luaghed and sammy replied sacasticly"dang,what am I gonna tell my parents?"

Mr.Lancer didn't find that too funny"what you can tell your parents is you have been disrespetful to a teacher"

"who should be retired"sam finished

the teacher grumbled and left and me and sam and rick to tear up our beloved detentionslips

When we went to 2nd period that morning we came to find..Mr.Lancer,Rick,Sam and I ducked into another room

"what should we do"Sam asked

"I don't know skip?"I answered

Rick freaked"Skip?Skip!No we'll get cuaght"

Me and Sam rolled our eyes"Children"

Rick declinded on our 80 minute trip to explore.

We were able to get down the hall when

"Ms.Fenton and Mr. Johanson!Already skiping and it's the frist day of class."Mr.Lancer yelled

Sam slaped his hand against his forehead and I groaned,he drug us back to class,and I saw my sister and her pep squad ,football playing losers all oohing and awwing like they were 5,well mentaly they are but whatever

"These two love birds-"Mr lancer started

"I resent that"I said

"I second that statement"Sammy replied

"as I was saying,Ms.Fenton and Mr.Johanson dicided that my science class wasn't importnant-"

"oh it's important,your not"I replied a little too quickly,blame my mother's stubborness and rebelness-ness

Sam luaghed then quickly shut-up when Mr.lancer started talking

"Ms.Fenton would you like me to call your parents"

"sure,let's"I reply

he drags me to the office by my ear

and calls up my father in the teacher's luoge while I sat outside,I can only imagne what my father's replies were

"uh,hello Mr.Fenton?This Mr.Lancer-"

"should you be retired?"

"uh yes your Duaghter,Dannelle-"

"dannii?what she do this time?"

"well she disrepsected me this morning and skiped my class with some boy-"

"Samual"

"yes"

"listen I'll come and get her.I'll be there soon buh-bye"

Mr.lancer hangs up the phone and walks out of the teacher's louge"your father is coming to get you,your staying in the principal's office till then"

"goody goody gumdrops"I stated as I skiped to the office,yes I skiped,and shot the blad man a bridie.

sooo...how'd you guys like it?R/R!


	2. Mom hates me

Hey you guys sorry for the wait,softball you know.

REVEIWS!

Twilight Princess: Sorry it was confuzing,let's hope this chapter is much better written

Just Plain Insane: Thanks!Here's the update

wouldn'tyouliketokno: Thanks!

I Break For Ghosts: LOVE the name,and yeah he is getting too old which is why my mind has dicided to confuzed him with Dannii and Sammy's names

Hyperactivley Bored: Thanks and I'm continuing!

Oh This is soo short cuz I'm kinda stuck,if you have any ideas let me know!

* * *

my dad came to the school office about 10 minutes later,offering to bring Lil home too,she as always shrills"No!I have Cheerleading Practice!CHEERLEADING PRACTICE!"

Dad nodded and told her she could stay,I just smiled but someone was going to call my mom and then I wouldn't be smiling,or doing anything for a month for that matter.

"Danyelle Amber Fenton!"My dad yelled once we were outside"Is this the way it's going to be...agian!"

"no"I answered"he was being an ass-I uh,mean a pain in my side.he first gave me detention this morning then-"

"hold up,when this morning and what'd you do?"dad asked

"like as soon as we got there and it was just for goofing off"I replied

he sighed in frustration and then asked"what's the deal with cutting his class with Samuel?"

I rolled my eyes"we didn't want to be in his class,so we didn't go.we asked Rick to come but he freaked and went to that boring class"

"it's science,right?"

I nodded

"you love science"my father had a point,I did. but still

"not life science"I said he just sighed in frustration and we went on our merry way

"I'm calling your mother"he replied

I knew that was what was going to happen"oh the horror"I replied

he rolled his eyes and it was a pretty much quiet 2 minutes of riding home

We drove up to our house..Mom was already there,dang it Dad!I got out and tried to muster up my best Innocent face,what can I say, I'm pretty sure I'm the evil twin.I went inside to see my mother's face full of anger..I'm dead.

"Hi Mommy...i wuv you"I said sweetly.she glares at me,and I did the only thing I could do..I got down on my knees and graveled for my life"PLEASE DON'T GROUND ME!"

She finally speaks,which is never good in my situation"Dannii,why?It seemed like everyday in middle school we had to take you home for your misconduct.you promised me and your father you wouldn't be like that this year."

I frowned"It won't be everyday...maybe once a week"

She glared at me again and I gulped

"once a month?"

She continued to glare

"every other month?"

he glare was breaking me

"fine this will be the only time,I swear"I lied,and everyone knew it,what? It's hard for me to behave.

She smiled"good,your grounded for 2 months"

"TWO MONTHS!"I yelled,she's lost her mind!

Mom nodded"and no allowce..."

"I had an allowance?"

I could see dad though my proverbial vision,he had rolled his eyes as he's done many times before.Mom just ignored me"and no phone privileges,and Samuel and Rick cannot by any circumstances come over here while your serving your sentence"

"I'm glad you realize your making my a prisoner"I replied

she continued to ignore my comments"Do you understand?"

"of course not mother,this is only the 20,145th and 3 quarters time you've given me this punishment"I said sarcastically

She glared at me again"go to your room now"

I fuax saluted and went upstairs,it was like they didn't think I was gonna sneak out

* * *

So what you guys think? R&R!


End file.
